


Sport

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [51]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Destroyer - Freeform, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error watches almost sadly, knowing it would not last long.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 24





	Sport

Error watches from the sidelines, the children of the monsters and humans playing side by side. It was one of those strange universes, where the monsters and humans never went to war and peace between them.  
  
However, this universe and another were crossing paths, if this happens then a chain reaction would take place through the multiverse making a black hole and taking a lot of other universes with it.   
  
For now... Error watches the children playing their sports. Not even aware that this was their last few days.


End file.
